


For the World to See

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A love story in tweets and texts, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multimedia, Shiro is an astronaut and Lance and Hunk are in a band and they mutually fanboy, alternate universe - astronauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: In which Lance is a dork for space, Shiro brought Lance's album with him to the ISS, and everyone else in their lives wishes they'd shut up about it for ten damn minutes.Updates on Sundays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Glitter-Lisp for the original idea, and a HUGE thank you to [Lookforanewangle](http://lookforanewangle.tumblr.com/) for the artwork! One photo in here is also an official NASA photo, so obviously I take no credit for that.
> 
> I also haven't tested that youtube link in there. I just made it look like Voltron, IDK if it actually goes to anything. I'm hoping I didn't just link the fandom to something really weird. Good luck with that.
> 
> Also, note: While the ISS runs on UTC, for the sake of not confusing everyone (especially myself) we'll assume that all times are equivalencies. Teechnically Lance should be on Central Time while Shiro is basically on GMT but we'll be handwaving that. Just don't worry about it.

[...]

 **Interviewer:** Has music always been an ambition of yours?

 **Lance:** [Laughs] One of them, sure!  I had a bunch, and I was super serious about all of them.  My mom likes to remind me of it.  It was a musician or an astronaut for a long time, there.

 **Interviewer:** What made music win out?

 **Lance** : Easier to get lessons.  [Laughs]  Honestly, music was just there for me.  It was something I could throw myself into when I had a bad day, or use to celebrate the good ones.  But I never lost my love for space, either.  I love music, but I really can’t say it’s the only passion in my life.  How boring would that be?

 **Interviewer:** You contain multitudes.

 **Lance:** Exactly!  And how can this not excite you?  Space!  All the amazing polar research they’re doing on the current Kerberos mission?  So cool.  That’s not even touching all the manufacturing and plant growth testing they’re doing up there.  And, man, I would kill to meet Colonel Hadfield.  I want to shake his hand.  That performance _in space?_  How cool is that!  [pauses]  Oh, no, sorry, I got excited.  I ramble when I’m excited.

 **Interviewer** : Don’t apologize!  It does sound interesting, and it’s clear you’re passionate about it.  But we do have more questions.

 **Lance:** Shoot!  I’m all ears.

[Cont.]

 

***

 

 ****Captain Shirogane   @CaptTakashiShirogane  
Science Officer aboard the ISS for the Kerberos experiments. Tweets are from me.  Make it so!

@LancelotMusic Very cool to hear you’re interested in our work! Maybe you didn’t go to space, but your album did! Check it out 

 

   **Lance the Music Man** @LancelotMusic   
Splash Up’s album out soon!  Buy it maybe?   Currently on tour.  Click here to check a city near you!

@CaptTakashiShirogane HOLY CRAP!!!   

  | 

@CaptTakashiShirogane I’m not even going to delete that, it’s my exact reaction. Oh my god!! This too freaking cool. This is my career peak

 

 **Captain Shirogane** @CaptTakashiShirogane

@LancelotMusic I hope not, I was looking forward to the new album, ahaha. Thank you for the shout out! Glad to know people are interested :)

 

 **Lance the Music Man** @LancelotMusic

@CaptTakashiShirogane Very interested!  You guys do great work.  I’m still freaking out!

 

***

 **  
Lance the Music Man** and 200+ others followed you

***

 

**Pidge**

Today - 2:46 PM

 **Pidge:** Matt says to stop mooning over that pop singer guy’s tweets  
**Pidge:** Apparently he can’t even talk to you without gagging

 **Shiro:** What did he pay you to be his messenger?

 **Pidge:** Nothing, I’m sick of listening to his stupid complaining  
**Pidge:** And you’re tweeting like a 12 year old.  :) Enough :) With :) The :) Smileys :)

 **Shiro:** I always use smileys, they’re very friendly  
**Shiro:** The power to connect with someone in space instantly, and you use it to complain about my texting style  
**Shiro:** wud u lik if i tweetd lik dis???

 **Pidge:** Please never make me look at that with my own eyes again  
**Pidge:** NASA would shut off the internet to protect the world

 **Shiro:** nu-uh i do wat i want

 **Pidge:** You’re awful and I take it all back.

 **Shiro:** :)

 **Pidge:** We’re off topic, and the topic is your lack of dignity

 **Shiro:** I am very dignified

 **Pidge:** Apparently not or else Matt wouldn’t be whining

 **Shiro:** I’ll take that under advisement when your father’s the one complaining, not Matt

 **Pidge:** ....Actually, that’s fair.  brb.

 **Shiro:** Pidge.  
**Shiro:** PIDGE!

 

**Commander Holt**

Today - 3:21 PM

 **Commander Holt:** Please stop mooning over your twitter account  
**Commander Holt:** Yes, my daughter put me up to this, but it’s also true

 **Shiro:** Yes, sir.  Sorry.  
**Shiro:** You know, you could have told me this face to face

 **Commander Holt:** I want this request in writing for referencing later  
**Commander Holt:** Also I’m comfortable right now

 

**Matt**

Today - 3:58 PM

 **Shiro:** I hate you for starting this  
**Shiro:** I'm not that bad, there's nothing to complain to your sister about

 **Matt:** If I’d known this would cause such drama I would have let the cold void of space take me

 **Shiro:**  :(

 **Matt:** Doesn’t work anymore.  I’ve been stung once, I’m immune

 **Shiro:**  :(

 **Matt:** Fite me

 **Shiro:** You wanna go?

 **Matt:** Finish up your lab testing and put away your phone, Shirogane

 **Shiro:** I’d win

 **Matt:** Never speak to me again.

 

***

 

**Keith**

Today - 2:29 PM

 **Keith:** Why is Lance screaming at walls?

 **Hunk:** An astronaut tweeted a picture of our album on the ISS.  He’s been freaking out ever since.

 **Keith:** Oh, yeah, I saw that.  Cool.  But the screaming is kind of a problem

 **Hunk:** Agreed, but I haven’t been able to get him to stop.  At least he’s screaming into a pillow now.  
**Hunk:** Wait, you saw that?

 **Keith:** Sure

 **Hunk:** From Lance?

 **Keith:** No, I follow the astronaut’s twitter

 **Hunk:** Huh.

 **Keith:** Why huh?

 **Hunk:** Not sure.  Here, I’ll talk to him again, okay?

 **Keith:** Thanks

 

***

 

 ****THE Matt Holt   @MattHoltOfStarfleet  
I can see my house from here!

This is what I’ve been dealing with all week. @CaptTakashiShirogane  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v01tro0n2o17

 

 **Lance the Music Man** @LancelotMusic

@MattHoltOfStarfleet @CaptTakashiShirogane You can sing too??  Unfair dude

 

 **Captain Shirogane** @CaptTakashiShirogane

@LancelotMusic  Not really.  What brought this up?

  | 

@MattHoltOfStarfleet  WHEN DO YOU FILM THIS?  TAKE IT DOWN

 

 **Lance the Music Man** @LancelotMusic

@CaptTakashiShirogane  Dude no you did a good job!!! I’m really flattered that you’re singing my songs in ACTUAL SPACE

 

 **Captain Shirogane** @CaptTakashiShirogane

@LancelotMusic  That’s very flattering, but Science Officer Holt may still find the door locked next time he comes back from a space walk

 

 **THE Matt Holt** @MattHoltOfStarfleet

@LancelotMusic  @CaptTakashiSHirogane  Very professional, Shiro

***

**Matt**

Today - 11:34 AM

 **Shiro:** Friendship over  
**Shiro:** Honestly this is the last time I’ve ever speaking to you, even in text  
**Shiro:** You don’t deserve to hear this to your face, you ass  
**Shiro:** I don’t care about the mission anymore, that was HUMILIATING

 **Matt:** What’s humiliating is knowing I’m on a mission with a preteen with a crush  
**Matt:** If you’re going to sing the entire album over and over then you deserve this

 **Shiro:** I DO NOT.  TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, MATT!

 **Matt:** I’m completely serious

Today - 12:45 PM

 **Matt** : Shiro, c’mon, it’s not that big a deal  
**Matt:** I can hear your pouting

Today - 2:11 PM

 **Matt:** Answer me when I call you, Shirogane, we’re on a mission!  
**Matt:** Before you say it, no, it wasn’t important. But YOU didn’t know that!!  
**Matt:** Shiro  
**Matt:** Shirooooo

Today - 2:34 PM

 **Matt:** SHIROOOOO  
**Matt:** Alright I’m sorry  
**Matt:** But I’m not taking down the video

 

**Commander Holt, Matt**

Today - 5:02 PM

 **Commander Holt:** Boys, please meet me Node 3  
**Commander Holt:** I just got done speaking with the mission commander

 **Matt:** Uh oh, you have a tone

 **Commander Holt:** Yes, I do

 **Shiro:** Yes, Sir.

***

 **Captain Shirogane**  
@CaptTakashiShirogane

[Pinned Tweet]  All music opinions on this account reflect my personal views, not the views of NASA or the US Federal Government

***

**Direct Messages:**

**Lance the Music Man** @LancelotMusic

 **Lance the Music Man** : Did you get in trouble over my music?  I am so sorry

 **Captain Shirogane:** Trouble is a strong word.  Our Mission Commander, Iverson, just wanted to remind us to be clear and not cross a line to crossing a line, if that makes sense.

 **Lance the Music Man:** I want to say yes, it does make sense, but...

 **Captain Shirogane:** Ahaha, it really doesn’t.  I didn’t even get a wrist slap.  The pinned tweet is the only consequence.

 **Lance the Music Man:** That’s good.  Shame to lose that cool timelapse gif from the observation windows

 **Captain Shirogane** : It really is!  I’ll just have to make a new one soon.  Such a pity.

 **Lance the Music Man** : Oh nooo, the horror!  : )  I’m glad you’re not in any kind of trouble.

 **Captain Shirogane** : Well, if I was, it would have been mine and Matt’s faults.  We’re the ones who got this started.  But it’s a personal twitter, I’m allowed to post what I want, so long as I’m clear.

 **Lance the Music Man** : And that includes my album in space.  That’s still so wild, I can’t thank you enough.

 **Captain Shirogane** : Don’t thank me!  I brought a bunch of CDs with me.  Well, mostly digital, but I like physical ones better.  Yes, yes, I’m a hipster.

 **Lance the Music Man** : There’s much worse things to be.  I guess there’s not a lot of vinyl in space, huh?

 **Captain Shirogane** : Or plaid.  My life is hard.

 **Lance the Music Man** : You managed to bring a beanie, though!

 **Captain Shirogane** : Yeah, how did you know that?  
**Captain Shirogane** : ...It was in the video.  Right.

 **Lance the Music Man** : No, I’m psychic, I also solve crimes on the side.  
**Lance the Music Man** : That’s how I know you’re rolling your eyes right now :)

 **Captain Shirogane** : I’m definitely not.  I’m laughing too hard.  
**Captain Shirogane** : But, I used to be so much worse.  I was kind of snobby about music, especially the kind they play on the radio.  I started to mellow recently, but your music was a great bridge between the local stuff I used to listen to and pop music.  It’s not so... manufactured?  It actually feels like you’re singing about something instead of what market tested well.  
**Captain Shirogane** : ...Just as I say I’ve started to mellow  
**Captain Shirogane** : Basically, thank you for expanding my horizons, I really love your stuff.

 **Lance the Music Ma** **n** : Wow, dude  
**Lance the Music Man** : Thank you!  Actually, no, you can thank Hunk for most of it, he’s the real genius.  
**Lance the Music Man** : I’m the pretty face

 **Captain Shirogane** : And the pretty voice

 **Lance the Music Man** : Why, Captain, I’m swooning

 **Captain Shirogane** : Oh!  I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how that sounded at all  
**Captain Shirogane** : Your voice is just amazing.  Not to belittle anything Hunk does, he really is magic with all the instruments he plays  
**Captain Shirogane** : Ah, man, sorry to make it weird

 **Lance the Music Man** : You didn’t!  I was just joking.  Nice as it would be to have representation in space  
**Lance the Music Man** : I’ve seen the video with the weather balloon and the pride flag, we all know space is gay now

 **Captain Shirogane** : Space is very gay  
**Captain Shirogane** : And there is, actually  
**Captain Shirogane** : Matt and myself

 **Lance the Music Man** : Wait, as in.... together?

 **Captain Shirogane** : Oh, no!  No no no  
**Captain Shirogane** : We wouldn’t be on a mission together if we were  
**Captain Shirogane** : Then again, they sent a parent and child up here, so who knows?  
**Captain Shirogane** : Nothing like that.  I’m just bi and he’s just gay  
**Captain Shirogane** : I’d feel bad for outing him but he’d happily tell you himself, Matt doesn’t believe in closets.  Or privacy.

 **Lance the Music Man** : You are?  That’s great!  
**Lance the Music Man** : Space really is super gay, I love it  
**Lance the Music Man** : Was that a problem?

 **Captain Shirogane** : More in the Air Force than NASA, honestly.  At least in my experience  
**Captain Shirogane** : Not as bad as I was afraid, though  
**Captain Shirogane** : It helps that I’m pretty private.  I think most people tend to forget.  
**Captain Shirogane** : I should probably bring it up more.  Kids can always use more role models like them.  I won’t lie if I’m asked, but I don’t usually start the conversation, either.  
**Captain Shirogane** : Sorry, that was a personal information dump, huh?  Right after I said I’m private

 **Lance the Music Man** : No, no, share away!  I asked.  
**Lance the Music Man** : Yeah, I feel you.  You don’t have to share personal information.  It’s not anyone’s business  
**Lance the Music Man** :  I have the opposite problem.  I’m bi too, I’m not good at keeping things to myself, and I’d like to be open about it.  But it’s not just my career on the line, and my manager, Allura, will have my head if out myself on a joke or something

 **Captain Shirogane** : I guess it’s not very surprising that someone in the music industry is LGBT+, huh? :)  
**Captain Shirogane** : It shouldn’t affect your career like that. I hope it’s not a problem with your manager

 **Lance the Music Man** : Oh, it’s not a problem, supposedly.  It’s the joke thing she’s on about.  I’m the hold back, because I don’t want it to affect sales.  The label will back us unless it goes really badly, but this is our livelihoods.

 **Captain Shirogane** : It’s not right.

 **Lance the Music Man** : Agreed, but it’s life.  
**Lance the Music Man** : I’m out to the important people, and that’s what really matters.  The rest can come later.  It’s still the first couple of albums, we’ll see when we have a more stable fanbase

 **Captain Shirogane** : Well, you’ve got at least one on your side

 **Lance the Music Man** : One in space, too, which counts for like, at least ten  
**Lance the Music Man** : ...It just hit again that I’m talking to someone in space. Right now.  As we chat.

 **Captain Shirogane** : It doesn’t wear off.

 **Lance the Music Man** : GOOD.  I don’t want it to.  
**Lance the Music Man** : Okay, about to get ready for the next show.  I’m still glad you’re not in trouble, and thank you for talking to me.  It was great to chat with you, Captain.

 **Captain Shirogane:** Shiro, please  
**Captain Shirogane:** And thank you for checking.  It still would have been on me, I know how PR gets. :)

 **Lance the Music Man** : Shiro it is!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, all numbers and links are just pulled out of my ass, so apologies of they actually link to anything. My bad.

**Hunk**

Today - 9:41 PM

 **Lance:** What if we, like, had an entire album about space?  
**Lance** : There’s a ton of material there, right?  Like, metaphorically.  Artistically.  
**Lance** : And it makes for cool shows.  We could be like a planetarium!

 **Hunk** : Lance

 **Lance** : You love space too, don’t play  
**Lance** : We’d corner the hipster market, we could do all that stuff with triangles  
**Lance** : What is it with hipsters and triangles?  Is that still what hipsters do?  Or if we know is that Too Mainstream?

 **Hunk** : Lance

 **Lance** : Think of it, we could go kinda 80s.  80s is in now.  Carly Rae, Bruno Mars  
**Lance** : I call leg warmers, you can have the scrunchies

 **Hunk** : Lance.

 **Lance** : Ooh, full stop.  What’s up?

 **Hunk** : You need to chill. You talked to me about space for the past hour, then I left for twenty minutes and you’re already texting me about it again  
**Hunk** : You’re approaching 30, get a hold of yourself

 **Lance** : There’s no age limit on how cool space is???

 **Hunk** : Because this has nothing to do with a certain astronaut, right?

 **Lance** : Slander

 **Hunk** : I’m happy for you, dude, you’re getting to talk to your hero.  That’s awesome.  Now please stop talking about it, it’s embarrassing.

 **Lance** : You just don’t appreciate my genius, Hunk.  

 **Hunk** : A break.  Please?

 **Lance** : Alright, no more space talk for a while.  Promise.

 **Hunk** : Thank you.

 **Lance** : No problem, Hunkules.  You’re right, I’ve been overloading you.  Cross my heart

 **Hunk** : 

***

**Keith**

Today - 1:17 AM

 **Keith** : This is all your fault.

Today - 7:49 AM

 **Shiro:** Hi, I’m great, how are you?  It’s been a while, hasn’t it?  Gosh, how time flies

Today - 10:23 AM

 **Keith:** You don’t get small talk.  Lance would not leave me alone yesterday.  It was all space this and ISS that  
**Keith:** And it’s all your fault  
**Keith:** This might be worse than him trying to challenge me to karaoke constantly

 **Shiro:** I’d pay to watch you two have a karaoke off

 **Keith:** Never.  Not happening

 **Shiro:** I’d pay for drinks?

 **Keith** : ...I’m saving this text

 **Shiro:** Already regretting it  
**Shiro** : Also, he likes space?  Not my fault  
**Shiro** : Glad that your joint tour is going better, though.  I told you that you’d be friends at the end :)

 **Keith** : We’re really not  
**Keith** : I don’t subscribe to your ‘road trips make people family’ bullshit  
**Keith** : ...Maybe Hunk, he’s okay

 **Shiro** : :)

 **Keith:** Don’t be smug at me, I’m still mad at you  
**Keith:** It’s definitely your fault he started on this.  Three hours.  HOURS.  After the show, too, so it was already late.  
**Keith** : On and on and on  
**Keith** : Fix this.  Fix it now.

 **Shiro** : What am I supposed to do, tell him not to talk about space anymore??

 **Keith** : Tell him to stop.  

 **Shiro** : Shouldn’t you ask his bandmate about this?

 **Keith** : I tried, Hunk just looked like he wanted to cry.

 **Shiro** : I still don’t know what this has to do with me, other than that talking to me probably re-sparked his interest.

 **Keith** : You’re an idiot.  I’m giving you his number because this is stupid.  Now he can text you all the time instead of talking to me.

 **Shiro:** Look, you don’t need to insult me just because Lance made you actually interact with another human being for a few hours

 **Keith** : (866) 740-4531  
**Keith** : I’m begging you, I can’t do that again

 **Shiro** : You really shouldn’t just give out his number like that.  

 **Keith** : He hasn’t shut up about you, the only reason he hasn’t yet is because it’s too fanboy

 **Shiro** : Keith

 **Keith** : It’s true!

 **Shiro** : I’ll text him, but if you get in trouble it’s your own fault

 **Keith** : Thank you.  Seriously.

  
**Lance**

Today - 7:33 PM

 **Shiro:** Hey, this is Shiro  
**Shiro** : Uh, Captain Shirogane, if that doesn’t ring a bell  
**Shiro** : Sorry if this is weird.  Keith gave me your number.  
**Shiro** : I already told him off for it because that’s kinda creepy but here we are

Today - 8:07 PM

 **Lance** : Shiro??  Okay yeah that’s a little weird but I don’t mind you having my number  
**Lance** : I’ll yell at Mullethead later.  Hi :)  
**Lance** : Wait, you talk to Keith?  Why do you talk to Keith?

 **Shiro** : ....You guys talk and he hasn’t said?  
**Shiro** : We grew up together.  He lived down the street.

 **Lance** : You grew up with KEITH?

 **Shiro** : Sure.  He’s how I got started listening to your music.  
**Shiro** : I always followed him, and then when you started doing shows and tours together, I got hooked on you guys  
**Shiro** : I can’t believe he hadn’t said, I figured when you replied to me on twitter he would have told you  
**Shiro:** He liked that tweet, he never likes posts

 **Lance** : He really doesn’t, he barely retweets promotional stuff  
**Lance** : I can’t handle this???  I’ve been two degrees from you for MONTHS and I didn’t know

 **Shiro** : Well, now you’re one degree and all on your own merits

 **Lance** : ...That actually helps a lot.  Thank you

 **Shiro** : It’s true :)  
**Shiro** : When we’re back on terra firma you should come along and meet up  
**Shiro** : Keith already agreed to spend a weekend at my apartment sometime  
**Shiro** : You can help me clean out six months of dust and dead plants, doesn’t that sound fun?

 **Lance** : It sounds super fun  
**Lance** : And that’s only slightly sarcastic.  I’d love to meet up and swap stories  
**Lance** : Hear all about your edgy teenage phases  
**Lance** : Wait, does Keith have good stories?

 **Shiro** : Yes, but I have more and he won’t share them anyway

 **Lance** : Dammit

 **Shiro** : I’d say I’m sorry, but...

 **Lance** : You’re not even a little bit sorry

 **Shiro** : Nope :)

 **Lance** : You’re lucky you’re cute, Captain  
**Lance** : Alright, Hunk needs me.  I’ll talk to you later, now that I don’t have to fight twitter to do it

 **Shiro** : Definitely!  Looking forward to that.

***

**Matt**

Today - 8:47 PM

 **Shiro** : [Sent Screenshot_04.jpg]  
**Shiro** : This is flirty, right?  I’m not crazy?  I might be crazy

 **Matt** : If you ever send me a screenshot of a conversation and ask if they like you again, I am throwing you out the airlock  
**Matt** : I will lock you in with the Russians and let them destroy you at blackjack some more

 **Shiro** : Well, I don’t cheat and count cards

 **Matt** : And that’s why you lose.  Everyone else does.  Keep up  
**Matt** : But no seriously I hate you, go away

 **Shiro** : Matt!!  I need your help

 **Matt** : Matt Holt can’t answer your stupid texts right now because he’s no longer in high school.  Leave a message after the beep  
**Matt** : Spoiler alert there’s no beep just silence forever

 **Shiro** : Matt, c’mon, you owe me after that video got me yelled at

 **Matt** : I got yelled at too, and you started the promo stuff so we’re even.  Go.  Away.

 **Shiro** : I will remember this

***

**Hunk**

Today - 8:51 PM

 **Lance** : HE TEXTED ME  
**Lance** : Remind me to yell at Keith for giving out my number but HE TEXTED ME  
**Lance** : And there were winky faces and definitely friendly, I think flirting??  
**Lance** : Oh god I called him cute  
**Lance** : AND Captain that’s even worse oh god Hunk I’m an idiot  
**Lance** : Save me Hunky Wan Kenobi you’re my only ho

Today - 9:08 PM

 **Hunk** : Apparently not, you have a side space ho

 **Lance** : You’re my main ho tho, so it’s okay right??

 **Hunk** : Acceptable.  Did you really call Shiro cute?

 **Lance** : Yes.  Oh god.  It just came out.  But he responded that he was looking forward to meeting me in person one day?  
**Lance** : Oh god this was supposed to be a crush

 **Hunk** : You admit it!

 **Lance** : Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t fooling anyone.  Least of all me.  But now I just look desperate  
**Lance** : HUNK.  I’M THE REAL HO.  I’M SO THIRSTY

 **Hunk** : Deep breaths, I’ll be there in a little  
**Hunk** : Text Keith and yell at him until you feel better

 **Lance** : Yeah, that’ll help.  Way to throw Keith under the bus

 **Hunk** : He shouldn’t have given out your number without asking, it’s weird.  
**Hunk** : I give you one (1) time permission, then you go back to getting along

 **Lance** : Love you, buddy

 **Hunk** : Love you too, you loon

 

**Keith**

Today - 9:28 PM

 **Lance** : So, if anyone asks, I’m pissed at you for giving out my number

 **Keith** : Noted.

 **Lance** : But today, and today only, I’m going to say this  
**Lance** : Thank you  
**Lance** : And if you tell anyone I said that I’m calling you a liar

 **Keith** : It’s in writing?  I could just show them

 **Lance** : I’m THAT charming

 **Keith** : Whatever

 **Lance** : I’m going to let that tone go.  Because you did me a solid.  I don’t think you meant to, but you did  
**Lance** : But that’s IT

 **Keith** : Fine

 **Lance** : This conversation never happened

***

**Pidge**

Today - 11:51 PM

 **Pidge** : Maybe the real government conspiracies were the non-embarrassing mutual friends we had along the way

 **Keith** : Even you don’t believe in those

 **Pidge:** Goddammit


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiro**

Today - 7:48 PM

 **Lance** : What are you looking forward most when you get back to Earth?   
**Lance** : That seems like a nicer way of putting ‘what do you miss most?’   
**Lance** : It’s still a mean question but I’m too curious

Today - 9:12 PM

 **Shiro** : Sorry, left my pad in my bunk when I went to the lab.  Too distracting   
**Shiro** : Huh.  Is it bad to say real food?  Because I really miss real food   
**Shiro** : No one should have to live off this crap.  It’s worse than MREs

 **Lance** : Dude, science comes first   
**Lance** : Don’t sweat it, I won’t cry if you don’t respond the exact minute I text you lol   
**Lance** : No that makes sense.  I can’t imagine.  I get twitchy on the road where we normally eat take out.  You need a good home cooked meal once in awhile

 **Shiro** : Well I’m not getting that ahaha   
**Shiro** : I’m trusted with billion dollar irreplaceable equipment in space, but I can’t be trusted around a stove   
**Shiro** : It’s one of the mysteries of life.  I’ll be eating out, but it’s not freeze dried so I’ll take it.

 **Lance** : Unacceptable

 **Shiro** : What?

 **Lance** : That’s unacceptable, I will fly to wherever you live to make you a decent meal, that’s absolutely criminal   
**Lance** : No. Better idea, you get paid well, you fly with me and I’ll take you to my family, and they’ll feed you   
**Lance** : OR.  Come here when we have a chance and Hunk will feed you   
**Lance** : SOMEONE is going to feed you

 **Shiro** : I didn’t know this was such a crime

 **Lance** : It is.  You’re an astronaut, you’re launching yourself into space for SCIENCE   
**Lance** : You deserve a home cooked meal after six months in space

 **Shiro** : Getting to hang out in space is its own reward to me : )   
**Shiro** : And I go to nicer restaurants too?  It’s not a big deal

 **Lance** : Dude.  It is.  I’m seriously upset.  This isn’t a joke, I will look up plane tickets for you

 **Shiro** : Nah don’t, I can usually get some AF buddies to hook me up with a ride   
**Shiro** : Means I have to wear the uniform when I travel but I don’t have to pay so long as I’m going to someplace close enough to a base

 **Lance** : Okay that’s actually cool   
**Lance** : I’m still upset.   
**Lance** : Okay this is going to be a stupid personal question and feel free to tell me to fuck off but   
**Lance** : Is not cooking an inherited family thing?   
**Lance** : That sounds weird, I’m just surprised no one is bringing you home and cooking for you.   
**Lance** : Sorry I can’t help myself, this is too baffling

 **Shiro** : Kinda   
**Shiro** : I’ll probably call them but it’s not really a big deal

 **Lance** : Shit, dude, you don’t have to answer me on this question   
**Lance** : Ugh I’m sorry, ignore me

 **Shiro** : No, it’s not painful or anything, just awkward   
**Shiro** : We’re just not close.   
**Shiro** : That sounds awful but it’s not from fighting or anything   
**Shiro** : It’s just me and my aunt and uncle, and we don’t really talk much

 **Lance** : Okay, so what I’m hearing is that you definitely need to come get a proper meal from my family

 **Shiro** : That’s not what I was getting at

 **Lance** : I know dude   
**Lance** : And this isn’t, like, pity or whatever?   
**Lance** : Okay it kind of is, I’m really sorry, but only a little bit   
**Lance** : You deserve the big warm family welcome, that’s all.

 **Shiro** : Well, I’ll probably spend a week with the Holts, so that helps   
**Shiro** : That’ll be a lot of restaurants too because not a single one of them is interested in cooking   
**Shiro** : I’m holding out for their youngest.  There’s still hope for Pidge   
**Shiro** : It’s a lost cause but I can dream   
**Shiro** : They’re not blood or anything, but, you know

 **Lance** : I get that   
**Lance** : No, that’s good.  I’m glad, that is what you should get   
**Lance** : I’ll satisfy myself with dragging Hunk along whenever we meet up

 **Shiro** : If Hunk can cook too I give up   
**Shiro** : Isn’t he also an engineer?   
**Shiro** : A dozen instruments, an engineer and a cook   
**Shiro** : I quit now

 **Lance** : Says the goddamn astronaut

 **Shiro** : Yes, says the goddamn astronaut

 **Lance** : Actually, that’s fair, Hunk is amazing   
**Lance** : Sorry to kinda dump all that on you suddenly.  I ask a personal question and then jump on you for the answer, rude as hell

 **Shiro** : No, I don’t mind some good natured concern   
**Shiro** : Apologize to your family if anyone needs one   
**Shiro** : You volunteered them to feed a stranger

 **Lance** : You’re not a stranger   
**Lance:** You’re my friend, so you’re welcome at my family’s place   
**Lance** : That’s how it works.  We can have a sleepover and braid each other’s hair and do our nails   
**Lance** : Actually that’d be rad, though you need to grow out more than those bangs of yours

 **Shiro** : I might but regulations

 **Lance** : Pbbbtt

 **Shiro** : I’ll be sure to register your official complaint with them

 **Lance** : You do that

 **Shiro** : But seriously, thank you for the offer   
**Shiro** : It was a bit sudden but you mean well   
**Shiro** : Can I ask you a personal question in return?

 **Lance** : Shoot

 **Shiro** : You said you’re out to the important people   
**Shiro** : That includes your family?

 **Lance** : Oh, yeah.  I wasn’t exactly subtle as a kid either so it wasn’t a surprise.  They had plenty of time to get used to the idea   
**Lance** : It wasn’t the easiest thing for them, I don’t think, and part of me thinks Ma is still holding out hope I’ll find a nice girl and start adding to the pile of grandbabies she wants   
**Lance** : Other than that it was pretty okay?  I never had any problems, not really.  A few awkward moments but everyone’s adjusted by now

 **Shiro** : Are they upset you’re still kind of closeted?

 **Lance** : Honestly?  No.  I don’t think they want me out.  I mean, in my life, yeah, but not in my career   
**Lance** : It’s a risk

 **Shiro** : Yeah

 **Lance** : Downer

 **Shiro** : Sorry!  I’ve just been thinking about it since we talked on twitter   
**Shiro** : What would the fallout be?

 **Lance** : You really aren’t obligated to be out.  Not when it would hurt your career

 **Shiro** : Not obligated   
**Shiro** : At least, only morally by myself   
**Shiro** : I don’t like that I’m acting scared   
**Shiro** : I’m a pilot and an astronaut, that’s not my modus operandi

 **Lance** : You’re entitled to privacy.  You shouldn’t have to announce your sexuality

 **Shiro** : Some people have to be the ones to do something.  I might as well be the one to stand up and put myself out there

 **Lance** : If you feel strongly about it, go for it

 **Shiro** : Yeah   
**Shiro** : I should

 **Lance** : You’re a good guy, Captain

 **Shiro** : It’s just the right thing to do.  I can handle what comes after, I just don’t really want to   
**Shiro** : But that’s not an excuse that flies   
**Shiro** : Not when you think about what it could mean   
**Shiro** : I got out here.  I don’t think they’ll prevent me from coming back over it

 **Lance** : Whatever you feel comfortable with, dude

 **Shiro** : Yeah   
**Shiro** : Okay, new topic while I think on this   
**Shiro** : What did you want to do in space, if you became an astronaut?

 **Lance** : Oh jeez   
**Lance** : Maybe to go Mars?  It was mostly high school dreams, a lot of it was ‘astronauts are sexy’

 **Shiro** :  No it wasn’t

 **Lance** : It’s not sexy?

 **Shiro** : I mean, that’s not why.  No one who only likes it for shallow reasons gets as excited as you do   
**Shiro** : You really care

 **Lance** : Huh   
**Lance** : Alright, fair catch   
**Lance** : It really wasn’t thought out, I’d do whatever they wanted of me, but pilot always sounded like the best job

 **Shiro** : :)

 **Lance** : Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball   
**Lance** : But, jeez, you know how hard it is to get into those programs   
**Lance** : Maybe I could work in one of those private space companies that keep trying, but it doesn’t feel the same as NASA   
**Lance** : And we didn’t exactly have a ton of money to throw around.  Music was a lot more affordable   
**Lance** : Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t like music was my second choice.  I love it, and it’s taken me farther than I had any right to hope for   
**Lance** : I love where I ended up   
**Lance** : But space would have been cool

 **Shiro** : I like where you ended up too.  I know I can’t do what you do   
**Shiro** : And I was definitely lucky in terms of resources.  It’s not a super accessible career path

 **Lance** : Not really   
**Lance** : You managed with the arm, though

 **Shiro** : Well, I didn’t have that getting into the program   
**Shiro** : You know the story?

 **Lance** : Only vaguely.  Blah blah PR spin testing prosthetics in space

 **Shiro** : Yeah, well, since it happened in the middle of training there was a huge buzz about it   
**Shiro** : All sorts of arguing about who they should replace me with and delaying the mission   
**Shiro** : Then Commander Holt stepped up   
**Shiro** : He told them it’d be a PR disaster if they kicked me out for an accident they caused, and that they should give me a chance to prove myself.  Plus, it lets NASA test out a few fun toys with a prosthetic   
**Shiro** : Then he visited me in the hospital and told me he’d fight for me every step of the way, just say the word   
**Shiro** : So I did   
**Shiro** : I guess it’s down to networking more than anything, huh?  I had my team in my corner   
**Shiro** : I thought I’d lost everything   
**Shrio** : The AF won’t let you fly with one arm either   
**Shiro** : So I kind of owe him everything

 **Lance** : They wouldn’t have let you out if you didn’t pass all the tests with a prosthetic, though

 **Shiro** : Well, yes, they weren’t going to endanger anyone that way

 **Lance** : You owe yourself some things too

 **Shiro** : Maybe a little.  I was already mostly done with it, and it only delayed the mission a few months   
**Shiro** : Better than finding a brand new person to go

 **Lance** : That’s still amazing

 **Shiro** : Thanks.  I appreciate that   
**Shiro** : ....Holy shit it’s after midnight

 **Lance** : Shit, you’re right.  We were really talking for three hours?

 **Shiro** : Time flies apparently   
**Shiro** : I’ll talk to you another time, I really need to get some sleep

 **Lance** : Have fun tomorrow :)

 **Shiro** : You too

***

**Shiro**

Yesterday - 10:21 PM

 **Lance** : So hey   
**Lance** : I was looking at our tour schedule, and I realized there’s a show in Austin about a week after you guys land   
**Lance** : I know you’ll be busy, but it’s right in the same city, so if you want I can totally get you backstage passes   
**Lance** : Or Keith can, I guess, but ours are better :)   
**Lance** : Matt and Commander Holt are invited too if they feel like hanging out with the cool crowd

Yesterday - 11:38 PM

 **Lance** : You’re probably asleep already   
**Lance** : Just let me know, okay?   
**Lance** : I’d love to see you in person   
**Lance** : Earlier than other plans, I mean

***

**Matt**

Today - 7:02 AM

 **Shiro** : Okay so I know you said not to do this again   
**Shiro** : And I promise it’s not the same thing this time

 **Matt** : If you really thought that, you wouldn’t be texting me from the next room over

 **Shiro** : Okay fine this time is different because I’m bribing you with VIP tickets   
**Shiro** : Just tell me if this sounds friendly or not, okay?

 **Matt** : Tickets to what?

 **Shiro** : The Austin concert for Splash Up

 **Matt** : He gave you VIP tickets?

 **Shiro** : Well, offered, but yes.  Here   
**Shiro** : [Sent Screenshot_05.jpg]   
**Shiro** : See for yourself

 **Matt** : This is pathetic

 **Shiro** : Matt!  I’m asking you for help!

 **Matt** : Absolutely pathetic   
**Matt** : First of all, they’re fine, whatever, but I didn’t bring their CD to space because I’m not a fanboy like you are   
**Matt** : Second of all, I am not going with you to a concert so you two can mutually moon after each other   
**Matt** : No third wheeling for Matt Holt.  I am not signing up for that

 **Shiro** : You get free concert tickets and you can leave after, you absolute drama queen

 **Matt** : Nope, no way in hell   
**Matt** : But there’s a third problem

 **Shiro** : Is it something about hanging out with preteens?  Because I will float over there and shove you into the wall

 **Matt** : Nope.  You’re not going either   
**Matt** : Quarantine, genius.   
**Matt** : HAH I just heard your shout through the walls   
**Matt** : I can’t believe you forgot

 **Shiro** : I’m an idiot

 **Matt** : No arguments here :)   
**Matt** : Just tell him you’ll have to make out a few weeks later instead

 **Shiro** : I regret asking you for help, I’m pretty sure you’re screwing with me

 **Matt** : Nope, that’s your musician booooyfrieeeeend 

**Shiro** : I’m the preteen???

 **Matt** : Yes

 **Shiro** : Shit I’ll answer

 **Matt** : Aww, you’ll seen him sooner or later, Starshine   
**Matt** : Don’t mope too hard, we have a full day of science coming up

 **Shiro:** All days are full of science

 **Matt** : I know, it’s great   
**Matt** : And just imagine how much shit I get to give you today :)   
**Matt** : Everything’s turning up Matt Holt   
**Matt** : Shirooo it’s not fun when you don’t react   
**Matt** : Oh shit you better not be coming over here Shirogane you are an adult not a preteen act like it

 

**Matt, Shiro**

Today - 7:18 AM

 **Commander Holt** : Boys, keep it down   
**Commander Holt** : I can hear you from the C.O.L.B.E.R.T.

 **Matt** : Shiro’s being meaaaan

 **Commander Holt** : Matthew

 **Shiro** : Sorry, sir   
**Shiro** : Matt just needed a reminder to stay professional

 **Commander Holt** : What did you do?

 **Matt** : Was that to Shiro or me??

 **Commander Holt** : Both

 **Matt** : He noogied me :(

 **Shiro** : Simply reminded Matt that he’s the junior most member and he should be respectful

 **Matt** : By noogieing me :(   
**Matt** : I’m going to tell Iverson and he’ll make you do sensitivity training

 **Commander Holt** : I believe he needs another reminder   
**Commander Holt** : As mission commander I order you noogie him again

 **Matt** : BETRAYED

***

**Lance**

Today - 7:58 AM

 **Shiro** : Hey, sorry   
**Shiro** : You’re right, I was asleep.  Did a long space walk yesterday afternoon so I crashed early   
**Shiro** : I would love to, but I can’t.  We’ll all still be in quarantine then

Today - 8:43 AM

 **Shiro** : Appropriately, you’re probably not awake yet.  I’m really sorry, but some other time

 

**Hunk**

Today - 9:21 AM

 **Lance** : I’m an IDIOT

 **Hunk** : No you’re not

 **Lance** : I am!   
**Lance** : I talk with this astronaut for weeks, and the whole time I mention how much I love space and talk about the ISS and how I wanted to go up when I was a kid   
**Lance** : Then I FORGET ABOUT QUARANTINE   
**Lance** : Oh god he’s going to think I’ve been making all this up

 **Hunk** : Don’t be ridiculous, it was an honest mistake   
**Hunk** : That’s an easy thing to forget about   
**Hunk** : This was when you offered tickets?

 **Lance** : Yeah :(     
**Lance** : I can’t believe I didn’t even think about it

 **Hunk** : Why would you, you’re not an astronaut   
**Hunk** : You remembered when he’d land, not when he’d get out

 **Lance** : But I made such a big deal out of it, I feel like a fraud

 **Hunk** : You’re not a fraud!  You can’t think of everything space related forever

 **Lance** : Yeah but then he didn’t reply for like, hours   
**Lance** : I mean he was probably asleep

 **Hunk** : Lance   
**Hunk** : First of all, he’s probably busy.  In space. Doing the stuff NASA sent him up there for   
**Hunk** : And if he thinks badly of you for one little thing, fuck him

 **Lance** : I’m trying

 **Hunk** : LANCE

 **Lance** : Alright, alright, you’re right as always

 **Hunk** : I know :)

 **Lance** : Dammit you earned that smug smiley   
**Lance** : Some other time.  We’ll drag him out here and impress him with your skillz   
**Lance** : I told him you cook and he was amazed   
**Lance** : Said it was unfair how talented you are

 **Hunk** : He did not

 **Lance** : He totally did!  Proof!   
**Lance** : [Sent Screenshot_47.jpg]

 **Hunk** : Oh my god that’s wild.  He’s in SPACE.

 **Lance** : Right??

 **Hunk** : Okay he earned a good meal.  I’ll pull out the stops when we meet up with him   
**Hunk** : Which we will because he definitely doesn’t hate you over this

 **Lance** : Yeah, yeah, you’re right.  Thanks, Main Ho

 **Hunk** : You’re welcome so long as you drop that joke

 **Lance** : Fair enough

 

**Shiro**

Today  - 9:45 AM

 **Lanc** e: Hey, sorry, just got this   
**Lance** : That’s fine, that’s cool   
**Lance** : Totally slipped my mind, whoops, my bad   
**Lance** : We’ll try some other time, alright?  Just whenever, no need to try and plan it out like that   
**Lance** : Just HMU sometimes

 

**Hunk**

Today - 10:12 AM

 **Lance** : I sound like a tool   
**Lance** : [Sent Screenshot_48.jpg]

 **Hunk** : ...Yeah a little, sorry dude :(

 **Lance** : Dammit

***

**Matt**

Today - 10:21 AM

 **Shiro** : I definitely missed my chance :(

 **Matt** : STOP TEXTING ME ABOUT THIS I SWEAR   
**Matt** : I can literally see you mooning from here, just talk to me for fuck’s sake   
**Matt** : Shiro stop making that face   
**Matt** : I will cut your musician boyfriend for making me live with you while you have that face   
**Matt:** PLEASE stop

 **Shiro** : Sorry

 **Matt** : Ugh don’t do the guilty sorry when you already have this face   
**Matt** : Just make plans for later

 **Shiro** : I guess

 **Matt** : UGH just... c’mere let’s get this experiment done, then we can go make gifs from the observation window again, okay?  We haven’t done that for a couple of weeks

 **Shiro** : Yeah, okay.  One second

 

**Lance**

Today - 10:32 AM

 **Shiro** : I’d still love to meet up sometime, I’ll let you know when I’m out   
**Shiro** : I’ll go home to LA after, probably, so if you’re ever in the area just let me know   
**Shiro** : I know I missed your show there already, but some other time

Today - 10:47 AM

 **Lance** : Actually, good timing.  I’ll be in LA to visit a friend pretty soon after you’re out   
**Lance** : Maybe we could meet up someplace?  

 **Shiro** : That’d be awesome!  I’ll show you some of the good places   
**Shiro** : There’s at least a few bars that aren’t awful tourist traps :)

 **Lance** : Ooh, getting the tour from a local!  Awesome.  I’d love that

 **Shiro** : Great, just let me know when you’ll be there

***

**Hunk**

Today - 11:03 AM

 **Lance:** Do we have any friends in LA?   
**Lance** : I told Shiro I was visiting some when he was home   
**Lance** : Because I am desperate and he doesn’t need to know that

 **Hunk** : You’re hopeless   
**Hunk** : Have you tried honesty?

 **Lance** : Sounds lame

 **Hunk** : I have no more advice for you.  We probably do, but they’re industry friends.  And Keith’s from there

 **Lance** : How do you know that??

 **Hunk** : I can actually talk to him without insulting him

 **Lance** : I’m not visiting Keith :/

 **Hunk** : Fine, try honesty

 **Lance** : I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **Hunk** : Good luck


	4. Chapter 4

**Commander Holt**

Today - 4:55 PM

**Shiro** : Sir?  Can I ask some advice

**Commander Holt** : Certainly.  I’m in Node 3

**Shiro** : Actually this is something I’d prefer to do over text   
**Shiro** : That sounds bad, but it lets me write it out rather than have to say it

**Commander Holt** : I understand.  Then sure, ask away

**Shiro** : To begin, you’re aware that I’m bi, correct?

**Commander Holt** : I believe you mentioned it, yes.  And if not, Matt certainly has.

**Shiro** : Well, I’ve never hidden it, but I’ve never really made a big deal out of it either   
**Shiro** : And I was starting to think maybe I should

**Commander Holt** : Well, that will be two of you

**Shiro** : Excuse me?

**Commander Holt** : Matt was going to make a big to-do.  The only reason he hadn’t yet was that he wanted the biggest possible splash   
**Commander Holt** : One does wonder where he got his flair for the dramatic

**Shiro** : I didn’t know he was planning it

**Commander Holt** : I’m surprised he hasn’t told you.  Likely it slipped his mind   
**Commander Holt** : But I’m familiar with the idea   
**Commander Holt** : There’s no obligation, though

**Shiro** : There kind of is   
**Shiro:** Not from Matt or you but in a general, big picture kind of way   
**Shiro** : Considering general political climates

**Commander Holt** : Ah   
**Commander Holt** : I also understand there might be a particular reason you’re thinking about this?

**Shiro** : Yes, you would have   
**Shiro** : It brought it to the forefront   
**Shiro** : I haven’t really had to question it until recently, since I was so busy   
**Shiro** : But that’s a completely different issue.  One I don’t plan to bore you with

**Commander Holt** : Why not?

**Shiro** : You can’t want to hear about my theoretical pining love life.  Especially considering that Matt probably complains constantly

**Commander Holt** : Of course he does   
**Commander Holt** : But I also want to hear about what’s going on in your life from you, Takashi   
**Commander Holt** : I’m happy to give advice in areas that aren’t strictly professional   
**Commander Holt** : You’ve eaten dinner at our table.  Our dog adores you.  We’re at that level

**Shiro** : I guess so :)   
**Shiro** : Even so, it’s way too up in the air for any advice yet   
**Shiro** : There’s too many variables yet   
**Shiro** : But the variable of me being out is one I can at least tackle

**Commander Holt** : Fair enough

**Shiro** : Do you think there would be problems in the agency?

**Commander Holt** : I’ll be honest with you   
**Commander Holt** : For the most part, no, but there will be some, because there always are   
**Commander Holt** : And most unfairly, those problems may be higher up in rank   
**Commander Holt** : But we won the battle over your arm, and for that fight there were much bigger obstacles   
**Commander Holt** : Whatever you decide, I’ll support you   
**Commander Holt** : And if you decide to do it now, you’ll have Matt there next to you going through the same thing

**Shiro** : True   
**Shiro** : And I think I just figured out why he didn’t tell me

**Commander Holt** : Why?

**Shiro** : No pressure for solidarity.  I’d do it just to support him

**Commander Holt** : Ah.  True

**Shiro** : I suppose it’s past the point of asking if it’ll affect your career too?

**Commander Holt** : Takashi, I have done more than enough for the Agency   
**Commander Holt** : If I end up facing pushback for supporting my son despite his sexuality, when he is clearly fit to do the job he’s wanted to his whole life, then I accept that   
**Commander Holt** : I’ll be disappointed, but I can retire with no guilt   
**Commander Holt** : And if that wasn’t the case for Matt, I’d happily do the same for you

**Shiro** : Thank you

**Commander Holt** : It’s nothing but the truth, but you’re very welcome   
**Commander Holt** : If you’re no longer shy, I’d like to give you a hug

**Shiro** : Still in Node 3?

**Commander Holt** : Yes

**Shiro** : Be there in five

 

**Lance the Music Man**   
@LancelotMusic

Get a load of this dog!  We sell doggie shirts of our albums?  News to me, but A+ decisions by someone   
[ https://i.imgur.com/V0l7roUI ](https://i.imgur.com/V0l7roUI)

 

**Hunkules** @HunkGarrettMusic    
The music part of Splash Up, as opposed to the singing part.  I do all my own stunts, by which I mean tweets.

@LancelotMuisc Best day of my life!!    

 

 ****Captain Shirogane @CaptTakashiShirogane 

@LancelotMusic @HunkGarrettMusic That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen

 

 ****Lance the Music Man @LancelotMusic 

@CaptTakashiShirogane @HunkGarrettMusic  You can see it for yourself if you just look down

 

 ****Captain Shirogane @CaptTakashiShirogane 

@LancelotMusic @HunkGarrettMusic Of course, how silly of me

 

 ****Captain Shirogane @CaptTakashiShirogane 

@LancelotMusic @HunkGarrettMusic There you are :) 

 

 ****Lance the Music Man @LancelotMusic 

@CaptTakashiShirogane @HunkGarrettMusic  You got my good side!

 

 ****Captain Shirogane @CaptTakashiShirogane 

@LancelotMusic @HunkGarrettMusic You have a bad side?  Where?

 

**Hunkules** @HunkGarrettMusic    
  


@LancelotMuisc @CaptTakashiShirogane Someone get me off this retweet train, I’m embarrassed to be seen with you

***

**Allura**

Today - 3:46 PM

**Allura** : Lance I think it’s time we had a talk

**Lance** : Okay but it can’t be that serious if you’re texting me from your personal phone

**Allura** : We’ll call it off the record

**Lance** : Uh oh

**Allura** : It’s not uh oh   
**Allura** : At least not yet   
**Allura** : I don’t want it to become uh oh   
**Allura** : So what’s the deal with the astronaut?

**Lance** : Ah hell

**Allura** : Lance, I should have asked before this.    
**Allura** : Part of my job is keeping up with your image   
**Allura:** It’s my least favorite part which is why I’ve let this go but now we need to talk

**Lance** : Have you already talked to Hunk about this?

**Allura** : No, should I have?

**Lance** : No just wondering   
**Lance** : Right now it’s a friendship.  I’m still allowed those, right?

**Allura** : Yes but when they’re on your public twitter account and getting you mentioned on Access Hollywood, then it’s my job

**Lance** : Dammit   
**Lance** : It’s probably nothing

**Allura** : That’s fine.  I don’t know your relationship with his guy   
**Allura** : But it’s a good time to talk about this going forward, in case he or someone else becomes more than ‘probably nothing’   
**Allura** : We haven’t really discussed it since that first conversation

**Lance** : Yeah    
**Lance** : You were pretty clear before   
**Lance** : Don’t screw this up for Hunk

**Allura** : Lance, that’s not what I meant and we both know it   
**Allura** : Yes, don’t just drop a joke about being bi and then you both have to deal with the fallout   
**Allura:** But if you talk to me and do it right    
**Allura** : Which means work with PR, have the label’s backing and support, set up a couple of interviews to talk about it and all that   
**Allura** : Then it’s fine   
**Allura** : Have you talked about this with Hunk?

**Lance** : No

**Allura** : Might be time for that

**Lance** : Maybe   
**Lance** : I know you hate it when we make your job harder

**Allura** : I hate it when you get photographed puking in a street trash can after an afterparty

**Lance** : I told you it was that the food was gross

**Allura** : I believe you   
**Allura** : Doesn’t mean TMZ didn’t a piece on your apparent alcoholism   
**Allura** : What I don’t hate is you being honest about yourself   
**Allura** : So long as we do it in a smart way   
**Allura** : That’s all I ask, that we do this right

**Lance** : Alright.  But it’s still not anything serious with Shiro

**Allura** : Sure

**Lance** : I can feel your smirk from here

**Allura** : No you can’t I have a poker face on   
**Allura** : It’s keeping me from laughing at you

**Lance** : This is just unnecessary rudeness

**Allura** : Of course it is   
**Allura** : Just talk to Hunk, okay?  Then we’ll talk what you want to do and when you want to do it

**Lance** : Okay.  I do have some ideas, but you’re right   
**Lance** : Give me a minute

 

**Hunk**

Today - 4:02 PM

**Lance** : Heeeey   
**Lance** : So I was just talking with Allura

**Hunk** : Okay?   
**Hunk** : The fact that you announced that is alarming   
**Hunk** : Did the vultures get another bad picture of you?

**Lance** : Lies all my pictures are stunning   
**Lance** : No it’s about coming out   
**Lance** : Splash Up is both of us so I wanted to talk to you first   
**Lance** : If this goes badly then it’s both our lives I’ve messed up

**Hunk** : First of all, I really don’t think it’s gunna go badly   
**Hunk** : If you’re talking about it with Allura, she’ll spin it into something amazing   
**Hunk** : Allura is literally magic

**Lance** : This is true

**Hunk** : Secondly, and this is the important one:   
**Hunk** : If you ever try to hide a relationship or your sexuality for the sake of my career   
**Hunk** : I will never bake you cookies again.  Ever.  For any reason   
**Hunk** : Even your birthday

**Lance** : HUNK!!!   
**Lance** : Don’t even joke about that

**Hunk** : I’m not joking even a little

**Lance** : Okay!  Point made   
**Lance** : Uh you should probably be in on the talk?   
**Lance** : I’m not sure what you wanna do if we’re already talking about me

**Hunk** : We’ll look into it.   
**Hunk** : See what Allura thinks   
**Hunk** : I still don’t want labels, but I might have to at least say something like ‘not straight’ just because of questions we get?   
**Hunk** : Like ‘as a straight man does this bother you?’ or some shit   
**Hunk** : And I’m not sure the best answer to that is to just laugh in their face

**Lance** : Sounds like an good Allura question

**Hunk** : Yeah I’ll come over and we’ll talk it out   
**Hunk** : Honestly?  I expected to be scared when we started talking about this   
**Hunk** : But mostly I’m excited?   
**Hunk** : This feels good

**Lance** : Yeah?   
**Lance** : Mostly I’m kinda dazed still but   
**Lance** : That’s good.  You always feel good when we’re doing something right

**Hunk** : :) Yup

**Lance** : Alright then, let’s tackle this

***

**‘We just like who we like’, Splash Up Comes Out**

By Nyma Ranger and Rolo Beezer

***

 

**Lance**

Today - 11:45 AM

**Shiro** : Saw the article   
**Shiro** : Congrats!!   
**Shiro** : Guess you talked to your manager then?

**Lance** : Damn that was fast, it released like two hours ago

**Shiro** : I have google alerts on bands I like so I got an email

**Lance** : That may be the dorkiest thing I’ve heard you say   
**Lance** : And you have a Star Trek joke on your twitter bio

**Shiro** : I like to keep up to date   
**Shiro** : It’s just easier if google does it for me

**Lance** : Well thank you   
**Lance** : I should be avoiding twitter right now   
**Lance** : Tell me to get off twitter

**Shiro** : GET OFF TWITTER   
**Shiro** : WTH are you thinking?

**Lance** : A lot of it is nice   
**Lance** : Some of it is not so nice

**Shiro** : Get. Off. Twitter.

**Lance** : Yeah, you’re right.  But it keeps giving me notifications :(   
**Lance** : I need the validation Shiro   
**Lance** : Like a swimming shark   
**Lance** : If it dries up I’ll die

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing   
**Shiro** : I will text you that every ten minutes if you get off twitter

**Lance** : You’re busy you can’t do that

**Shiro** : I’m also very determined

**Lance** : Commander Holt won’t like it

**Shiro** : I’ll handle Commander Holt

**Lance** : Dammit stop with this niceness   
**Lance** : Seriously don’t

**Shiro** : Would it keep you off of twitter?

**Lance** : I can keep away from twitter on my own

**Shiro** : Would it help?   
**Shiro** : I already told you I’m going to, so I’m going to

**Lance** : Shiro c’mon no

**Shiro** : Too late

**Lance** : Every twenty minutes at least

**Shiro** : Fine I can work with that

**Lance** : Shiro, you really can’t be serious

**Shiro** : Watch me

Today - 12:02 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

Today - 12:28 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

Today -  12:53 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

Today - 1:21 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing   
**Shiro** : Okay it’s not exactly 20 minutes but I don’t have a timer on

Today - 1:42 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

**Lance** : Shiro, you’re in space   
**Lance** : Stop

**Shiro** : If it’s bothering you I will but otherwise I won’t

Today - 2:08 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

**Lance** : SHIRO

Today - 2:33 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

Today - 2:57 PM

**Shiro** : You did well, I’m proud of you, your music is unquestionably amazing

**Lance** : It’s enough, Shiro   
**Lance** : Thank you

**Shiro** : You’re welcome   
**Shiro** : I mean every word   
**Shiro** : Stay off twitter?  Leave it to your agent

**Lance** : I’ll delete the app for the rest of the day   
**Lance** : You’re right, Allura can handle it

**Shiro** : Thank you    
**Shiro** : Sincerely   
**Shiro** : I hate the idea of your torturing yourself with that   
**Shiro** : You did a brave thing, so enjoy some peace

**Lance** : :)   
**Lance** : You’re a good guy, Captain

**Shiro** : I just want to help

**Lance** : You might say you’re   
**Lance** : Out of this world ;)   
**Lance** : C’mon it wasn’t that bad   
**Lance** : Shiro you’ve been typing for like six minutes straight wtf   
**Lance** : What are you doing???

**Shiro** :  What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

**Lance** : Fucking hell that was like three messages   
**Lance** : Did you hand type that from memory??   
**Lance** : In front of Commander Holt?????

**Shiro** : I went to the bathroom

**Lance** : I can’t handle you   
**Lanc** e: The app is deleted, go do your work

**Shiro** : Yes, sir

**Lance** : Fucking navy seal meme for fuck’s sake

**Shiro** : :)

 

**Hunk**

Today - 3:41 PM

**Lance** : I’m in love   
**Lance** : I’m in love and I want to die

**Hunk** : Don’t die, I made cookies

**Lance** : I live for 20 minutes more

**Hunk** : That’s the spirit

***

**Katie Bear**

Today - 6:12 PM

**Matt** : Please just destroy me   
**Matt** : He texted his boyfriend every 20 minutes for HOURS to keep him from being sad   
**Matt** : Even when Dad gave him a look for it   
**Matt** : The Look ALWAYS stops Shiro!!!   
**Matt** : This is serious, Katie   
**Matt** : We’ve lost him :(

**Katie:** We nothing   
**Katie:** I don’t have to deal with this

**Matt:** You do because I do and family suffers together

**Katie** : If I fix this will you shut up??

**Matt** : Well   
**Matt** : Yes   
**Matt** : But we discussed this you cannot hack the human brain from a computer until the AI singularity occurs

**Katie** : You underestimate my powers   
**Katie** : But today that’s not my plan   
**Katie** : It’s plan b but there’s an easier one

**Matt** : Should I be worried?  

**Katie** : Nope   
**Katie** : I’m just ending this nonsense

***

**Keith**

Today - 6:24 PM

**Pidge** : Hey just tell Lance to confess or something please?   
**Pidge** : This is awful and we all need it to end before someone dies   
**Pidge** : I’m not sure who or why but there will definitely be a messy death

**Keith** : That requires talking to Lance and I’ve been avoiding him

**Pidge** : So like normal or?

**Keith** : Pretty much

**Pidge** : You’ll never have to hear about it again if you solve this now

**Keith** : That’s a lie, if Shiro and Lance are dating then I’ll have to hear about them from each other

**Pidge** : But they won’t be whining

**Keith** : Probably.  Maybe.  But fair point   
**Keith** : He’s not going to listen to me

**Pidge** : He knows you two talk, just tell him he told you

**Keith** : Eugh   
**Keith** : Why do I have to do it??

**Pidge** : Because Shiro won’t listen to us if we just tell him   
**Pidg** e: And I can’t text Lance, I don’t have his number

**Keith** : You could get his fucking number, what bullshit is this?

**Pidge** : I could, I choose not to.  Mom gave me the white hat lecture again, I’m being good for a little while   
**Pidge** : Buck up and tell him

**Keith** : You owe me

**Pidge** : Fine, fine, just do it   
**Pidge** : Now, not whenever

**Keith** : Ughhhhh

 

**Matt**

Today - 6:24 PM

**Pidge** : Done

**Matt** : I’m terrified

**Pidge** : Of my awesome powers?  You should be 

**Matt** : I’m going to regret this   
**Matt** : If we don’t have a pilot for the return mission then I blame you   
**Matt** : At our dramatic funeral on earth with no bodies I want you to remember this

**Pidge** : Relaaaax, bro   
**Pidge** : Awesome powers, I know what I’m doing

**Matt** : We’re gunna burn up in atmo

***

**Keith**

Today - 6:29 PM

**Keith** : Look, I am never going to give you advice again   
**Keith** : Ever   
**Keith** : But this is about Shiro’s happiness to and I owe him   
**Keith** : About a million times over, actually, but this I can do   
**Keith** : Shiro likes you.  A lot.   
**Keith** : And it’s obvious as hell that you like him too   
**Keith** : It’s been a long, long time since he was into someone like this   
**Keith** : So just tell him and makeout when he’s on earth and put the rest of us out of our damn misery

Today - 7:08 PM

**Lance** : If you’re making fun of me I swear I’ll kill you

Today - 7:42 PM

**Keith** : Why the fuck would I make this up?

**Lance** : FINALLY   
**Lance** : You can’t fucking not respond after dropping all that shit dude   
**Lance** : I’m serious that if you’re messing with me you’re dead   
**Lance** : How the fuck do you even know this?

**Keith** : We talk   
**Keith** : I see both your twitters   
**Keith** : I hear from Pidge who hears from Matt

**Lance** : Who?

**Keith** : The Holts

**Lance** : oh   
**Lance** : Still weird that you know them wtf   
**Lance** : You’re really serious?  You’re just assuming, right?

**Keith** : Not really no   
**Keith** : I’ve known Shiro’s crushes   
**Keith** : I know Shiro   
**Keith** : This isn’t just some crush

**Lance** : I have no idea what to do with this information   
**Lance** : I still don’t know that you’re telling the truth

**Keith** : Fucking hell I’m not making this up   
**Keith** : Just tell Shiro you like him back??   
**Keith** : That’s the point of all of this?????

**Lance** : Remind me to never tell you anything, turns out you’re a blabbermouth

**Keith** : Screw you

**Lance** : No way   
**Lance** : But thanks   
**Lance** : Ew that’s twice now

**Keith** : I’ll never mention it, don’t worry

**Lance** : Cool, sounds good   
**Lance** : But I’ll make sure you get invited when I make Hunk make Shiro food

**Keith** : I can live with that

***

**Lance**

Today - 8:21 PM

**Lance** : Hey so   
**Lance** : I lied   
**Lance** : Hunk keeps telling me to try honesty so here I am   
**Lance** : I don’t have a friend I’m visiting in LA   
**Lance** : I just really, really want to see you   
**Lance** : Because I like you    
**Lance** : And I’m hoping you’re interested in me too and we can spend some time together when you get back

Today - 8:52 PM 

**Lance** : Hey remember when I said it’s okay if you don’t reply right away?   
**Lance** : I lied   
**Lance** : I’m dying   
**Lance** : If you don’t feel the same way just tell me, I’ll keep it from being weird

Today - 9:14 PM

**Lance** : Shit just ignore all this I sound ridiculous   
**Lance** : Sorry

Today - 9:32 PM

**Shiro** : Shit I am so sorry   
**Shiro** : I was talking with NASA PR and it took a million years   
**Shiro** : I wasn’t ignoring you I swear   
**Shiro** : Yes, I’m interested, and that would make me really, really happy

 

**Matt**

Today - 9:39 PM

**Shiro** : HOLY SHIT MATT   
**Shiro** : [Sent Screenshot_06.jpg]

**Matt** : Goddamn finally   
**Matt** : Grats you crazy kids   
**Matt** : Now please stop with the screenshots

 

***

**Katie Bear**

Today - 9:47 PM

**Matt** : I will never doubt your awesome powers again, I’m so sorry

**Katie** : 

***

**Shiro**

Today - 9:53 PM

**Lance** : Holy shit   
**Lance** : I was seriously still expecting this to blow up in my face   
**Lance** : Okay just let me know when?  I’ll be there   
**Lance** : Well give me like a range and I’ll be there somewhere around then   
**Lance** : I’m really looking forward to this

**Shiro** : Why would this blow up in your face?

**Lance** : Caaause you’re a super cool astronaut and I’m me?

**Shiro** : Um you’re an actual rock star?   
**Shiro** : And you’ve talked to me you know I’m not cool

**Lance** : Yeah okay you’re really not cool   
**Lance** : But I like that even more

**Shiro** : Good :)   
**Shiro** : Watch it with that stuff though   
**Shiro** : I really like the guy you’re putting down like that

**Lance** : WTF when did you become smooth??

**Shiro** : Literally never but thanks for trying

**Lance** : Um explain the above then??   
**Lance** : But alright, alright point made   
**Lance** : We’re both equally not cool

**Shiro** : I can live with that   
**Shiro:** Let me send you my online calendar   
**Shiro** : We can plan around that

**Lance** : You dweeb

**Shiro** : I like to be prepared!   
**Shiro** : And apparently you like it

**Lance** : I do, funnily enough

**Shiro** : Goddamn, we really are preteens

**Lance** : I KNOW IT’S DISGUSTING

**Shiro** : Serves them all right when we’re together in real life   
**Shiro** : We’re gunna, like, blush holding hands   
**Shiro** : And they’ll have to WATCH

**Lance** : Sounds perfect   
**Lance** : Especially the part where I get to see you

**Shiro** : Same to you   
**Shiro** : Just a couple of months

**Lance** : That feels like forever

**Shiro** : Well, we’ve been talking for longer than that already

**Lance** : True, that did go by fast

**Shiro** : It did :)   
**Shiro** : And in the meantime   
**Shiro** : Want me to send you some video from up here?

**Lance** : YES   
**Lance** : But I want video of you more

**Shiro** : Lucky for you I can do both    
**Shiro** : If you send me one back

**Lance** : Deal

***

**Lance the Music Man**   
@LancelotMusic

Look who I ran into! A wild boyfriend appears!  @CaptTakashiShirogane 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!
> 
> Another HUGE thanks to Lookforanewangle for the AMAZING art and also for being such a cutie patootie. I hope you enjoyed these 4 chapters of ridiculous nonsense. If you like them, be sure to head on over to [my tumblr](bosstoaster.tumblr.com).


End file.
